Warship
A warship is any ship that is made for combat on water, which is formally known as naval combat. They have been around for over 4,000 years since the dawn of the Egyptian Navy in the real world. Larger, engine-driven ocean-going warships are sometimes called battleships. Warships in One Piece and the World of Gourd Roger The term "warship" does not exclusively refer to ships that are used by the World Army, particularly the Marines. Any seafaring ship can be called a warship as long as it has on-board armaments such as naval artillery or on more modern ships, missiles. The first warship was mentioned in the Text of History around Kaienreki -3500. Named Ark Magnus, it was a giant sail-less ship with several lines of rowers located on both side of the ships. It was mainly used as a transport for military men instead of naval battles. Since then, shipbuilding technologies were refined and improved with sails being introduced instead of human and wave power to steer the ships. The first true sailing warship was built around Kaienreki -1400. Pirate warships and merchant ships such as galleons, caravels and junks appeared 2700 years later and became the predominant ship type in canon One Piece. The first sail-and-steam ships appeared around Kaienreki 1400. Small boats and submarines with full engine power and without sails appeared during this period too, as one was briefly seen in . Airships appeared around 1750 while sailing warships disappeared around 1860. The Battleship Era In Kaienreki 1874, the first Buster Call fleet was introduced. It was the first class of ocean-going warships to fully run under steam power. These were the first to be referred to as "battleships". They were eventually replaced in 1910 and decommissioned in 1916 in order to catch up with their criminal counterparts. The Marines eventually replaced their sailed ship fleet with smaller versions of the original Buster Call warships. The last sailing ship in service with the Marines was decommissioned in 1930 while the last sail-steamer was decommissioned in 1934. In 1948, the first modern battleship concept with capabilities of an airship was completed under the name Steamboat Willie. Nicknamed the "King of Pirate Ships", it was the first and only warship that is not only capable of flight like airships but is also capable of vertical and short take-off and landing (V/STOL). Ships of the same design followed then. The Airship Era Airships are widely acknowledged by the populace as a separate type of ships from the warships although they have the same features and capabilities. Airships were officially introduced to the world in Kaienreki 1748 by Brothers Montpelier. They were made from the wooden hulls of sailing ships bound to a giant balloon. Armaments Modern warships require heavy artillery and missiles on board to bring offensives, counter-offensives and defensive operations. Missiles were introduced at the middle of the 1940s and fitted well with the late 1940s design warships. Examples Active *Buster Call fleet **''SKH Kintaro'' **''SKH Jo'emon'' **''SKH Amaterasu'' **''SKH Yamato'' **''SKH Sakata'' *''Steamboat Willie'' (later converted into an airship hybrid) *''The Imperial Scepter'' (airship hybrid) *''Yorozuya Kon-chan'' Retired TBA Category:Ship